totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Justin
Justin is a contestant on Total Drama. Personality Justin is a supermodel of incredible beauty. He is so handsome that he can make everyone around, whether they are male or female, human or animal, stop dead in their tracks at the mere sight of him. The second he is introduced as a contestant, Chris admits to everyone that the only reason Justin was selected to be on Total Drama was because of his looks, a fact which he is perfectly fine with knowing. Justin is extremely vain and often can be found looking at himself in his mirror. Throughout the first season, Justin speaks very little, and so not much is known about him at first. When he returns for season two, a new side of his personality is seen. He is manipulative, using his looks to get something he wants or to get out of something he doesn't want to do on many occasions. He is also a bit lazy and consistently finds excuses to get out of doing challenges, believing them to be bad for his looks. Deep down, however, it appears Justin is insecure and not as confident as he often acts. Because of his vanity, he often overreacts to even the smallest injury to his face, instantly believing himself to be hideous, and jumping to wild conclusions, such as having to join the circus due to looking like a "freak." Justin is also perfectly aware of how much he relies on his looks and isn't anything without them, knowing he lacks both the intelligence and the talent to make it in the world. Despite his faults, Justin isn't necessarily always mean-spirited and tends to be friendly and social towards most of the other contestants. Physical Appearance Justin is an absurdly attractive guy. He has a very muscular body, with sculpted pectorals and abdominals and he is quite tall. He has tan skin, light blue eyes and thin eyebrows. Also he has wavy, dark brown hair with bangs, his nose is little and he has full lips, dimples on his cheeks and a strong jaw. He usually wears a tight dark green shirt, a necklace with a little shell and jeans. He also wears slippers. Audition Justin is shown sitting on the beach holding up a starfish, while in the background a voice repeats his name three times. A dolphin then swims onto shore in an effort to be closer to Justin. Total Drama |-| Season 1= |-| Season 2= |-| Season 3= |-| Season 4= Relationships Izzy (Dated; Ended) *'Started:' Before Not So Happy Campers - Part One *'Ended:' Before Not So Happy Campers - Part One *'Reason:' She discovered Justin is a liar Unnamed Girl *'Started:' After TDA Aftermath IV; Before Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special *'Ended:' Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special *'Reason:' Justin dumped her Appearances (36/146) Total Drama (36/120) Trivia Category:Total Drama Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Contestants Category:Main Antagonists Category:Total Drama Island Category:Total Drama Action Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Killer Grips Category:First Generation Category:Male